新 愛: New love for Naruto
by Baiduri Nabilah Remaja
Summary: Naruto sangat mencintai Shion saat bertemu pertama kali saat dia diberi misi untuk menjaga Shion. Tiba-tiba Shion meninggal karena ulah Moryou. Hati Naruto terasa terpukul. Namun apa jadi nya jika ada seorang yang mengaku bernama 'Hinata' namun sangat mirip dengan Shion. Masalah terjadi ketika Naruto yakin bahwa Hinata adalah Shion yang hidup kembali!/Mode Ai (愛)


**Shin Ai: Aistheru Hime**

** Story By: Baiduri Nabilah Remaja**

** Bahasa: Indonesia**

** Pairing: Naruto X Shion NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Saat itu tim 7 di beri misi menjaga pendeta tertinggi negeri iblis, Shion. Pada pandang pertama Naruto mulai menyukai Shion. Shion dikabarkan akan menghadapi Moryou iblis yang jahat. Shion meramal bahwa Naruto akan mati. Tetapi, Naruto menganggap itu hanya sebuah lelucon belaka.

Saat pertempuran berakhir. Naruto dan Shion selamat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Shion jatuh ambruk ke tanah. Naruto dan tim 7 menjadi khawatir. Saat Shion dibawa ke hokage ke- 5, yaitu Tsunade. Tsunade bilang Shion sudah meninggal. Penyebab nya adalah tanpa Shion sadari Moryou sudah memantrai tubuh Shion supaya melemah setiap menit nya.

Di apertemen Naruto selalu memikirkan Shion. Shion yang kini sudah menjadi roh tentu tak akan tenang.

'_**Naruto ku mohon. Jangan sakiti aku...' **_

Naruto menangis di apertemen nya sampai akhirnya ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Naruto pun memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

~ Dream Naruto

Naruto merasa dirinya sudah ada dihamparan bunga mawar putih. Disana dia menangkap sosok Shion sedang duduk sambil memetik bunga mawar. "Shion!" Seru Naruto lalu mendekati Shion. "Naruto, menjauhlah dariku..." Balas Shion dengan nada dingin. "Ka-kau kenapa?" Kata Naruto kaget. "Sadarlah Naruto..." Kata Shion dengan nada pilu. "Sadar akan apa?" Balas Naruto bingung. "Aku sudah mati Naruto," Kata Shion lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tanpa ekpresi.

"Walau pun begitu,aku menyukaimu Shion," Kata Naruto tersenyum. "Karena itu, Aku tak bisa tenang di alamku. Berhentilah memikirkan aku. Lagi pula disini ada Taruho yang menemani," Kata Shion menunjuk Taruho yang ada disebelah nya. Entah sejak kapan dia ada disana. "Kak Taruho!" Kata Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Aku bukanlah orang yang kau sukai Naruto, pergilah..." Kata Shion lalu meninggalkan Naruto. Shion dan Taruho berlari bersama. "Tunggu...Shion!"

* * *

'**BUUK!'**

"A-aduh..." Ringis Naruto kesakitan lalu mengusap-usap kepala nya yang benjol. Dia sekarang bukan di atas kasur nya lagi melainkan di atas lantai. _**'Hanya mimpi' **_Gumam nya lirih. '_**Shion, apa maksudmu kau bukan orang yang kusukai?'**_ Batin Naruto sedih.

* * *

**~Konoha City~**

Hiduplah seorang wanita remaja berumur 17 tahun yang menyendiri di rumah tua nya. Ia bersekolah di 'Konoha Gakuen Den'. Hinata menjadi pendiam setelah 5 tahun sejak tragedi menyakitkan itu terjadi.

* * *

**~Flash Back On~ **

_Terlihat banyak orang mengitari tempat kejadian. Disana terlihat jelas mobil rusak,ambruk dan terbakar. Disana ada dua orang dewasa dan satu gadis kecil yang masih terbaring lemah atau bisa dibilang terkapar lemah. Gadis kecil itu perlahan membuka mata nya. Gadis kecil itu merasa seluruh tubuh nya terasa amat sakit. Dilirik nya dua orang dewasa disampingnya dengan keadaan memeluk dirinya. Memori gadis kecil ini terulang kembali. 'Sebuah truk menabrak mobil. Seorang ayah dan ibu menyelamatkan anak nya. Dua orang dewasa berkesimbah darah. Sang anak masih dapat hidup' itulah memori gadis ini. "Hiks...hiks... tou-san, kaa-san!" Tangis gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu hanya menemukan sebuah koper besar, tas mungil, dan dompet sang ibu. Ia berlari sambil mengangkut barang-barang itu. setelah bersusah payah ia membuka pintu rumahnya akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Di bawaya masuk benda itu dan diletakkan nya kemudian ia kembali menemui mayat ayah dan ibu nya lalu menarik keduanya kerumah. Gadis kecil itu dengan berat hati menggali tanah untuk bisa dijadikan kuburan untuk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal itu. sejak saat itu gadis ini menjadi pendiam dan dingin sedingin es batu._

**~Flash Back Of~**

* * *

Gadis itu sekarang tumbuh menjadi seorang 'Wanita' remaja berumur 17 tahun. Wanita itu merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan merasa tak perlu tinggal dirumah ini. Namun, takdir berkata lain untuk wanita ini. Pada suatu malam yang disinari oleh sang bulan. Wanita ini duduk ditepian jendela sambil menikmati indah nya bulan yang bersinar. Memori nya mengingat sesuatu lagi tentang ia dan sang ibu.

* * *

**~Flash Back On~**

_Malam hari yang sangat dingin membuat gadis ini harus memakai switer ungu nya. "Ibu, aku benci malam hari..." Kata gadis kecil ini pada ibunya. "Malam itu tidak harus selalu dibenci Hinata-Chan..." Kata sang ibu lembut sambil mengelus rambut indigo anak nya yang bernama Hinata itu. "Tidak harus selalu dibenci?" Kata Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. "Iya, Hinata-chan lihat bulan itu?" Kata sang ibu sambil menunjuk bulan lewat jendela. "Iya aku melihatnya," Balas Hinata melihat bulan. "Ibu menganggap Hinata-Chan cantik seperti bulan itu," Kata sang ibu lalu tersenyum kearah Hinata anaknya. "Benarkah?" Kata Hinata tak percaya. " Ya." Balas sang ibu lalu memeluk anak kesayangan nya itu_

**~Flash Back Of~**

* * *

Memang memori yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Hinata tapi ada kesenangan dibalik nya. Ia hanya tersenyum mris mengingat memori itu. "Ibu juga cantik..." Kata wanita itu lalu melihat bulan itu dengan seksama seolah mencerminkan wajah sang ibu. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya putih mearik Hinata sampai masuk kedalam cahaya. Hinata agak kaget ia berusaha keluar dari cahaya itu namun sia-sia saja usaha yang ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga dan terhanyut dalam dimensi cahaya.

* * *

**~Ke Esokan Harinya~**

Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Penglihatan nya agak kabur, mungkin karena kejadian semalam. "Hinata nee-Chan bangun ayah!" Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang tidak dikenali Hinata. Hinata berusaha bangkit dan akhirnya penglihatan nya normal kembali. Ia melihat dia sudah ada di ruangan entah kamarkah itu. ia mendapati dirinya sudah ada dikasur putih. Baju yang ia pakai seperti baju tradisional klan nya. Tetapi, seingat nya acara pakaian adat ini sudah tidak layak lagi di kota nya. Dilihat nya seorang yang sangat mirip ayah nya menghampiri. "Ayah?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya. "Hinata kau sudah sadar. Beberapa tahun kau sebenar nya meninggal. Ternyata kau dihidupkan kembali!" Kata orang yang mirip ayahnya itu lalu memeluk Hinata.

"A-ayah, a-aku masih hidup," Kata Hinata gagap karena masih dalam keadaan kaget. "Tidak, lima tahun yang lalu kau dibunuh oleh seorang utusan Orochimaru yang kuat. Hati kami terasa terpukul," Terang *Hiashi* (Pengganti sebutan ayah Hinata*) "O-oh," Kata Hinata ber-oh ria. "Hinata nee-Chan!" Seru Hanabi lalu ikut-ikutan memeluk Hinata. Setau Hinata, Hanabi sudah meninggal saat ia berumur 8 tahun. Ya, Hanabi meninggal pada umur 2 tahun karena penyakit asma nya yang selalu meyerang kapan saja.

'Kalau mereka disini hidup, berarti ibu masih hidup!' Gumam Hinata. "Ayah, Hanabi-Chan. Ibu dimana?" Tanya Hinata. "I-ibumu, itu..." Kata Hiashi mengantungkan kalimat nya dengan nada pilu. "Ibu gila semenjak mengetahui bahwa Hinata nee-Chan meninggal. Sekarang ibu masih diamankan di ruang bawah tanah. Ia selalu berbicara sendiri dengan boneka yang mirip Hinata nee-Chan. Terkadang bila aku datang untuk memberi dan menyuapi ia makan dia selalu bilang 'Kakak juga makan' aku prihatin akan kelakuan ibu yang semakin memarah itu," Terang Hanabi yang bisa menjadi jawaban lengkap untuk Hinata.

Setelah itu. mereka bertiga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Hinata masih deg-deg kan mendengar penjelasan Hanabi. Apakah benar ibunya yang ada disini gila? Yang benar saja!

" Disini," Kata Hiashi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang pencahayaan nya hanya dengan obor yang diberi api. 'disinikah ibu diamankan?' Batin Hinata pilu lalu memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di dapati nya seorang wanita cantik, tangan nya di ikat supaya tidak bisa kabur, dengan boneka kecil mirip dirinya. Wanita itu tampak tertawa sendiri sambil menyebut 'Hina-Chan' atau pun meracau aneh. "I-ibu..." Panggil Hinata lalu mendekati wanita (ibu nya) itu dengan nada sakit. Wanita itu menengok kesamping dan mendapati Hinata ikut duduk seperti dia. "Siapa dia Hina-Chan?, mungkin kakak mu yang baru hihihi..." Racau wanita itu lagi pada boneka yang masih ada dipelukan nya. Hinata menghadap tepat dengan wajah ibu nya lalu perlahan dia angkat wajah nya yang menampakkan indetitas diri yang sebenarnya.

"Hina-Chan..." Wanita itu menjatuhkan boneka nya. Wanita itu merasa boneka ini tidak berguna lagi. Akal sehat nya mulai tumbuh. Ia berusaha menggapai Hinata sekuat tenaga supaya bisa memeluk orang yang ada dihadapan nya. Hinata yang menyadari akan perubahan dan keinginan sang ibu untuk memeluk nya. Maka Hinata dulu lah yang memeluk nya bukan ibunya. "Hina-Chan anakku...kau kemana saja...hiks...hiks..." Tangis sang ibu pilu. "Hinata tidak kemana-mana bu. Hinata sekarang sudah bertemu ibu, ayah, dan Hanabi." Balas Hinata. Hiashi dan Hanabi yang melihat keadaan itu akhir nya memutuskan untuk membebaskan wanita itu dari ruangan bawah tanah ini. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat bahagia untuk Hiashi,Hanabi, Hikari (ibu Hinata), Hinata, dan seluruh klan Hyuga lain nya.

* * *

**~Di Tempat Lain~**

Naruto menjalani misi seperti biasa. Namun, ekpresi nya kini lain dari yang dulu. Misalnya tawa nya, tingkah laku nya yang konyol, banyak omong, dan terseyum tanpa beban ini langsung berubah drastis ditambah kedatangan Sai Shimura yang menambah suasana dingin dan penuh misteri. Naruto sekarang layak disebut 'Pendiam' dari pada 'Hyperaktif'. Terbukti ia tak peduli jika Sakura ingin menjitak nya berapa kali tak akan ada yang protes lagi.

Sakura dan Sai hanya turut prihatin dengan perubahan sikap Naruto. Sai memang tak pernah melihat Naruto tertawa, tersenyum, atau pun tingkah laku yang konyol. Namun, ia tahu semuanya karena bantuan Ino yang menyalurkan memorinya ketika dia melihat Naruto tertawa ataupun sebagai nya kepada Sai.

* * *

~Kediaman Hyuga~

Hinata mulai berlatih menjadi shinobi Konoha. Hinata merasa ada kekuatan dalam diri nya. Saat Hinata masih belum terdampar disini. Di kota Hinata pernah dikatakan oleh seorang yang hebat bahwa Hinata bereinkarnasi dengan seseorang. Dan inilah yang ia rasakan. Hinata merasa ada yang aneh pada diri nya. Terbukti saat ia bisa menguasai jurus-jurus klan Hyuga tertinggi seperti Konoha Kaiten, Byakugan, Hakke kushou dan sebagainya. Hinata mendengar cerita Hanabi bahwa dari kecil Hinata tak pernah bersekolah di akademi shinobi Konoha karena ayah takut Hinata kenapa-napa.

Ternyata pada akhir nya Orocimaru entah dengan alasan apa ingin membunuh Hinata. Itulah kisah yang didengar Hinata. Rencana nya ayah Hinata akan menyekolahkan Hinata di akademi shinobi. Kata ayah Hinata memiliki kakak sepupu disana kalau tidak salah 'Neji Hyuga'. Awalnya Hinata mendaftar dahulu di akademi itu ditemani oleh ibu nya yang tak mau melepas Hinata. Ibunya takut jika harus kehilangan anak sulung nya itu untuk ke dua kali nya. Setelah selesai dinyatakan lulus tes akhir nya Hinata diperboleh kan masuk ke akademi minggu depan. Hinata sangat senang karena ia bisa bergaul dengan teman baru. [di kota Hinata tak pernah ingin tahu bagaimana wajah teman-teman nya. Maka dari itu ia selalu memakai indra perasa saja kalau ingin menyentuh teman nya. Itulah yang membuat Hinata dijauhi di sekolah 'Konoha Gakuen Den'].

* * *

~Seminggu Kemudian~

Hinata sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah baru nya tentu saja ditemani oleh Hanabi sang adik. Setelah sampai di akademi Shinobi Konoha, Hanabi dan Hinata memasuki kelas masing-masing. Hanabi mengarah ke kelas tingkat Genin dan Hinata ke tingkat Chunin. Disana Hinata langsung banyak mendapatkan teman. Teman-teman barunya yaitu Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino dan lain nya. Hinata dipersilahkan untuk duduk dibangku yang masih kosong. Tetapi, disebelah nya juga ada tempat kosong. Kata Sakura itu adalah tempat duduk Naruto satu tim nya dan sekaligus teman nya. Hinata akhir nya menjadi penasaran dengan sosok Naruto yang dikisahkan Sakura. Hinata mendengar dari Ino bahwa Naruto dulu nya adalah seorang yang hyperaktif, ambisius, murah senyum tanpa ada beban, tidak sombong, suka membantu, konyol, banyak omong, dan mikir belakangan ini akhir nya menjadi pendiam setelah kematian Shion, wanita yang disukai nya semenjak ia bertemu dengan nya.

Kata Sakura Shion sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Awal nya Hinata tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tetapi, Hinata sadar akan kemiripan nya dengan Shion saat melihat foto yang diberikan Sakura. Hanya saja sifat, model rambut, dan warna mata nya saja yang berbeda. Hinata kaget setengah mati. Ia takut jika orang yang bernama 'Naruto' ini mengira ia adalah Shion.

* * *

-To Be Countinue-

_**5-11-2013**_

**Halo minna-san! Ini fanfic Nabilah yang ke-9. Oh ya, masalah cerita Sai X Ino dan Sasuke X Sakura masih dalam jalan proses ditunggu ya... mode ai. NaruHina moderen nya juga! :D  
**


End file.
